the_nexus_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demsia Empire
The Precursors Thousands of years ago, a race of aliens known as the Serin were looking for a new home until they discovered a huge hunk of rock floating ominously in the middle of the Proxima Galaxy. Using the hyper-advanced technologies at their disposal, they turned the rock into more of a planet. After this process, they installed a "Life Spire" onto the planet to give it everything that earth had. Continents, Islands, Food, Water, Terrains, and much more. The Serin left their journals in secret caverns beneath the surface of Jera IV after naming the planet. They began to colonize the planet, and over time wildlife started to form due to the Life Spire's activity. Eventually, the Serin now had a well balanced diet, incredible agriculture, and had established several cities on the planet. The Defense of the Planet of the Serin After only 500 years of peace, the enemies known as the Perali who had previously taken away their previous home had tried to invade the planet and take it over. The fight for the planet only lasted 2 years, and the Serin annihilated the Perali who tried to invade. This went down in the history of the planet as "The Two-Years War". The Delirian Occupation 16 days after the Two-Years War, another race from a different dimension enslaved the Serin and this race was known as the Delirians. The only things they were interested in was Domination of the Universe, Slavery, and precious jewels. Major Serin cities were taken over and many people were enslaved. By the time the entire planet was conquered, the Deliria had control over everyday life for the Serin. 300 years later, (approx. 5000BC) Cal Hero led a revolt against the Delirians by spreading propaganda in secret. The plan worked, resulting in an all-out battle with the Delirians on the planet. 17 years of fighting led to the surrender and the genocide of the Delirians on the planet. This served as a warning to any Delirians still in orbit of the planet. Evolution At the year of 163 BC, the Serin began to evolve into two separate races known as the Neox and the Ivali. The Neox were incredibly intelligent and had very good skills in creating weapons and such. The Ivali were powerhouses with intense strength, but their minds were small and could not process much thought. There were now three races, but soon there would be only two races left that had mass numbers. Before the complete removal of the Serin, a colony on the moon of Jera IV was established by the three races. This colony came to be known as Zephyrus, and a sort of barrier generator was installed on the moon to protect both the moon and the planet. Over time, the colony became more and more advanced leading to modern day Zephyrus IV. The Age of Two Races At the year of 275, almost 98% of the Serin had been purged through evolution, and the last of them devised an ancient plan to preserve the ruins of the Serin before they were to finally evolve. When the time did come to where they evolved, the ruins were concealed and hidden away from the Neox and the Ivali. Nobody was there to properly take care of the mainland, and thus tensions rose high. The 27-Year War of the Mainland By the time it was 280 CE, A war had broke out in the mainland, resulting in huge amounts of bloodshed in the multiple regions. The Ivali were constantly fighting a losing battle, however they did not truly grasp what was happening until they were pushed back into the northwestern region of the mainland. By the time they were at the edge, the Ivali threw up their white flags of surrender. They ended up being moved to the harsh and cruel north known as Artika. The surrender of the Ivali marked the end of the 27-Year War, and began a new era of peace and solitude. The Government of the Neox Enter Flint Markwood, the first official "king" of the mainland. Flint established 10 simple rules for all people in the mainland. # All Neox have the right to freedom of speech, the press, and these rights cannot be infringed. # All Neox have the right to own weapons as long as they have a permit. # All Neox will not be able to have cruel or downgrading punishments inflicted upon them. # Any Neox housing a member of the Ivali Race will be punished with eviction and the member of the Ivali Race shall be executed. # Neox do not have the right to own Slaves. # All Neox have the right to refuse a search from an official without a permit. They cannot refuse if the official has a permit. # Neox have the right to remain silent if questioned by an official regardless of the situation. # Neox have the right to a fair and speedy trial. # Neox have the right to refuse unfair laws not made by the official government. # Any member of the Neox Race to commit treason will be punished with immediate execution. After these 10 rules were established, many cities were built up and these rules were kept in mind even after the building. It was decided that every 5 years, a new king would be elected to take over the mainland, but if the previous king got the most votes, it would mean that a second term would be held. The second term is the last term any king candidate can serve before a new king would have to take its place. Overtime however, the government began to rot and decay in a way in which the normal citizens began to fear for their safety. After the term of King Saka, it was clear that the government needed a serious change, so they copy pasted the american constitution's form of government. Three branches, each with its own unique ability. Saka was later executed after being revealed to be housing hundreds of Ivali, which is breaking Rule Number 4. The Government of the Ivali After being forced to Artika, one of the more intelligent of the Ivali designed a similar government, except the only way to determine who would be able to become the next ruler was to make a daring trip to the Life Spire. The Neox signed the Life Trial Act of 309 which gave Ivali the right to travel to the spiral, but accompanied by heavily armed Neox soldiers. Every year, a new king would have to make the trek to the top of the Life Spire. Once at the top, the king would have to go back down a different route safely. If this person survived the trials of the Life Spire, he would be given the right to become King for a year. Unfortunately this would not last very long as one of the other kings had very different plans. The Rise of Negichi Year 324 CE, A new Ivali king was supposed to make the trek to the Life Spire. His name was Paris Negichi, and he was a very ambitious young man. So much so that he had brought along his own protection in secret to wipe out the 5 guards on the boat to the Life Spire. Soon after, Negichi rallied up all of the citizens of his kingdom. The following is the speech that became known as the "Speech of Glory". "My fellow citizens of the Ivali nation. I will not follow in the cowardly footsteps of the previous kings, nor will I stoop down any further. My destiny is clear as the supreme ruler of this planet, and in order to achieve this, I must ask of all of my brothers and sisters to help me take back what was once rightfully ours. Those who help me will become my officers in the battle ahead. No longer will we wait in this cruel cold place to die. Now is the time we get retribution! We retaliate against the people who sent us to these damned ice fields! We, Together, shall take it all back from our foes, and we shall become the true kings and queens of this world as we know it!" After giving the Speech of Glory, the Ivali launched a series of brutal attacks on the continent which would later be called Kuban. After taking over Kuban, they began to build up a stronger military in secret, strong enough to wipe out the entire Neox Race from history. When news of the invasion reached the current Neox King named Bleak Flint, the king merely sent 3 messengers to Negichi telling them simply "Stop taking the land. Don't go any further and we won't have to strike back." Needless to say, the message didn't work, and by the time 328 CE rolled around, Negichi's military was the strongest on the planet, and he used the military to strike at the mainland cities on a day which would go down as Day of the Black Sun, because of the fact that there was an eclipse during the bloodshed.